With the proliferation of wireless connectivity to networks that permit access to information stored in association with computational devices (i.e., servers) connected to these networks, a very large number of applications (mobile applications) are being developed that are compatible to run on mobile communication devices. During the time that a mobile device is connected to a wireless network, a user of the device is able to search for and down-load information that they are interested in, and which is germane to their current geographic location. At some point, network developers and mobile communication device developers realized that implementing geographic positioning system (GPS) functionality in a mobile communication device allowed the current location of a mobile device to be easily tracked, and this current geographic position information could be used as the basis for identifying information to be delivered to the mobile device that relates to the current location of the mobile device. Such location based information delivery applications (Location Aware Content Delivery) can be configured to request or pull location dependent content from a network, or these applications can be configured to automatically accept certain type of content that is of interest to the device user. Regardless of the method, the delivery of information to a mobile device based upon the current location of that device was a step forward in the development of mobile application functionality.